Aquí estoy
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Pensar que por la mañana despertó en la cama que compartía con él, que iría a darle de comer a su hija...Su vida, normal, se vio interrumpida cuando la rata quiso volver a aparecer cambiando su día y haciéndole temer volverlo a perder todo.
La mañana había iniciado muy fría. Demasiado para su gusto, pero no se quejaba de ello. No cuando podía tener el cuerpo de Sherlock muy pegado al suyo brindándole todo el calor que el ambiente le estaba negando.

Se acurruco un poco mas dentro de las cobijas, jalándolas hasta su nariz y dándose cuenta que el cuerpo que buscaba en silencio no estaba donde debería estar. Se levanto, aun con la pereza en su cuerpo, y busco por la habitación-la habitación de Sherlock- sin encontrar a su compañero.

Por un momento dejo de ver y se puso a observar. El calor del lado de la cama del pelinegro había desaparecido, al menos una media hora antes, su bata no se encontraba sobre el perchero y la bocina especial que habían puesto en el tocador junto a la cama tampoco estaba. Sonrió un momento y saco la conclusión, que mas que conclusión se había vuelto la única verdad en su vida: Sherlock había sido despertado por el llanto de la pequeña Habigail y había corrido con ella, llevándose la bocina con él para evitar que el sueño de John se viera perturbado.

No pudo evitar volver a sonreír.

Quito las sabanas de su cuerpo, arrepintiéndose casi al instante, y se puso de pie dispuesto a buscar a su hija y a Sherlock. No se había percatado del sonido de voces hasta que estuvo en el pasillo. Dos voces, una conversación. Una era de Sherlock y la otra de Greg, ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para que apareciera tan temprano por la mañana?.

Entro en la sala y por un momento se olvido que su amigo inspector estaba ahí. Sonrió ampliamente cuando vio a Sherlock sentado en el suelo, con su usual posición para pensar, pero en lugar de estar haciendo eso estaba sosteniendo a una muy divertida Habigail en sus brazos y mientras este hablaba animadamente con Greg ella parecía tener una interesantísima charla, al igual que el pelinegro, pero con la calavera que estaba en sus manos. Sí, su pequeña jugaba con una calavera, algo perfectamente normal.

-John, que bueno verte- le saludo Greg desde su posición en el sillón largo. Se veía nervioso, moviendo constantemente las manos y jugando con los guantes de lana…no, no eran de lana sino de piel y una muy costosa al parecer. Se quedo callado unos segundos observándole las manos preguntándose en silencio hasta que Greg se cubrió las mismas con el abrigo y Sherlock soltó un bufido de desesperación por la ridícula postura de una verdad que cualquiera veía a simple vista.

-Claramente no esta nervioso sino ansioso y sí John, esos guantes no los pudo haber pagado él mismo ni con todo el sueldo de una año- le dijo Sherlock mientras impedía que Habigail se llevara una mano a la boca, dándole en su lugar una de esas cosas que John le había comprado especialmente para ser mordido. El había argumentado, antes, que no eran necesarios pero John lo convenció, de una manera muy eficaz si se le permitía opinar.

-En ese caso ¿Cómo fue…- John dejo su pregunta inconclusa cuando vio que las mejillas de su amigo se coloreaban de rojo- De acuerdo, no quiero saber.

-Si quieres.

-No, no quiero y tampoco tú.

Sherlock ignoro completamente el regaño y se puso de pie con la niña en brazos y se la entrego a John, se dirigió a la cocina y por unos minutos les concedió un poco de silencio y tranquilidad al llevarse su aura de escrutinio. Con Sherlock hasta el mas ligero cambio en tus acciones le enseñaba mas de lo que uno quería decir.

Estaba loco si consideraba que esa era una de las cualidades que le encantaban de él, y no solo le encantaba, la amaba.

-Lamento eso- se disculpo con Greg al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en su sillón y se acomodaba a su hija en las piernas- Buenos días, mi princesa. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

La conversación con su pequeña, hablándole con balbuceos y apodos tiernos con los que ella se reía, duro lo suficiente como para que Greg compusiera una enorme sonrisa y una pequeña risilla saliera de su boca.

-¿Te deja hablarle así?- le pregunto con un dejo de alegría en sus palabras para después él también acercarse y demandar un poco de la atención de su ahijada.

John comprendió a lo que se refería.

-Solo cuando no esta viendo. Le hice ver que debe crecer como una niña normal.

-Pero no lo es.

-Lo se. Al menos lo mas que dure-John le sonrió con nostalgia al imaginarse que efectivamente, su vida no seria nunca normal si seguía viviendo en el 221B, pero también tenia miedo de irse de ahí. El estar lejos ya le había quitado a la mujer que amaba, no quería perder a su hija también- A demás, Sherlock se ha esforzado tanto, estoy seguro que será muy feliz.

-De eso no tengo la menor duda, amigo. Solo basta con ver a tu alrededor para darse cuenta de cuanto ha cambiado esta pequeña a Sherlock- hizo un ademan hacia los lados y John ni siquiera tuvo que voltear para entenderlo.

En la época donde los dos vivían solos, Sherlock nunca había permitido que moviera ni una sola de sus cosas argumentado que todo debía estar en su lugar, y bueno, John tampoco había puesto mucho empeño en ello. Así que ese departamento se había vuelto un desorden compartido, la mitad de las cosas eran de Sherlock y la otra de John y nadie se preocupaba por arreglarlo. Después, cuando Sherlock "murió" y John se mudo el desorden vivió a ser solo de uno ya que todas las cosas de John habían dejado el departamento. Y como no había nadie quien reclamara las de Sherlock estas se quedaron acumulando polvo y suciedad hasta que este volvió de los muertos y se hizo dueño una vez mas de todo lo que estaba ahí. Y John lo vio sacar su sillón sin decir nada, vio que las tasas que alguna vez compro desaparecieron y que todo lo que alguna vez marco su estancia ahí ya no estaba. Como si él en serio ya no estuviera.

Y eso le dolió, no lo dijo, pero le calo en lo más profundo aunque nunca tanto como haber visto al pelinegro arrojarse de un edificio solo para proteger a las personas que quería, él incluido.

Pero lo que ahora sorprendía, y encantaba a partes iguales, a John es que Sherlock había movido cielo y tierra buscando que las cosas dentro del departamento volvieran a estar en un perfecto desorden, pero que aun así todo fuera seguro para Habigail. Había comprado un refrigerador nuevo solo para que la comida de la niña fuera guardada, había puesto bajo llave todas las armas y otras sustancias-de las cuales John no sabia; había una reja de seguridad en las escaleras que daban hacia la entrada y otra en las que subían al dormitorio de John, el que ahora era solo de Habigail. Le habían comprado todo lo necesario para mantenerla feliz y todo aquello para que no pasara ninguna situación precaria. Y John aun recuerda cuando vio todos estos cambios, cuando a penas iba llegado del hospital con la bebe en brazos y con una agujero en el corazón al haber perdido a su esposa y a la madre de su hija, recuerda que tan abrumado se sintió por todo lo que Sherlock había hecho por él y cuando le pidió que dejara de esforzarse se dio cuenta que no solo lo hacia por él sino también por ella, por la niña que desde el primer momento le había robado el aliento.

Porque eso era lo que la pequeña hacia con todos quienes la conocían. Habigail los veía con sus ojos azules y los dejaba helados, paralizados, y en medio de tanta gente que vivía el día a día con la emoción a flor de piel como si les quemara ella había sido el bálsamo que no sabia que necesitaban hasta que la tuvieron en brazos. Había pasado con John, con Grag e incluso con Mycroft, quien no dejaba de llamarla sobrina y aparecía con un regalo un día sí y al otro también.

Un día Sherlock había dicho que era para arreglar todo lo que había hecho mal con él, pero John no lo creía así, John sabia que como Mycroft parecía querer a Habigail también quería a Sherlock.

-Lo ha cambiado, tanto como tu lo hiciste en su momento-Greg le sonrió y por un momento John sintió que le agradecía en silencio.

-¿Ya dejaron de hablarle como si fueran retrasados?-Sherlock no regañaba, solo marcaba los hechos. John le puso mala cara pero la cual no le duro, no después de verlo llegar vestido y arreglado pero con una mamila llena de leche tibia lista para ser dada a la bebe de la casa. Sherlock estiro los brazos sin decir una palabra y John se la cedió sin poner objeciones. Si así iban a ser siempre sus días estaba listo para firmar en cuanto se lo pidieran.

Y fue en ese momento que recordó la presencia del inspector y su aparente nerviosismo de hace un rato.

Y Lestrade pareció recordarlo también.

-¿Estas listo para irnos, Sherlock?- le pregunto Lestrade quien volvió a jugar con sus manos, recordándose el porque había venido y reprendiéndose mentalmente de volver a caer en los encantos de su ahijada. Esa niña tenia algo extraño, algo que le recordaba a dos personas que no podía sacar de su vida desde hace muchos años y que parecía que se aferraban a él…era algo muy Holmes como para poder ser verdad.

-Solo cuando Habigail haya desayunado y John este listo para irnos-le dijo sin voltearlo a ver acomodando un babero debajo de la barbilla de la niña y comenzando a alimentarla. Como siempre podía poner atención a muchas cosas pero por ahora su centro focal solo era Habigail y como succionaba con hambre la formula en la mamila.

-¿Ir a donde?-pregunto John.

-Encontramos una guarida en…

-Nido de ratas-le interrumpió. Lestrade se molesto pero eso era lo único que necesito John para que se pusiera de pie y corriera dentro de la habitación dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa.

Para ambos un nido de ratas era los mismo que una de las guaridas de Moriarty, y solo tal vez pudieran encontrar a la rata mayor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John estaba nervioso, y ansioso también, pero lo único que lo mantenía cuerdo y consiente de que iba en un taxi rumbo al nido de ratas era su pequeña hija sentada en sus piernas y la mano de Sherlock que se aferraba fuertemente a la suya. Ellos eran su ancla, eran su droga y su cura ya que cada momento junto a ambos le era igual de emocionante que estar en el frente curando a los heridos de guerra, pero al igual que le proporcionaban esa energía sabían agotarla y apagarla. Sin necesidad de razonarlo John sabia que ellos eran su vida, y si alguno le llegaba a faltar no sabría que hacer.

Y no había que ser muy listos para ver eso, solo bastaba con voltear unos años antes para ver lo devastado que quedo después de ver caer a Sherlock. La suerte que tuvo de encontrar a Mary, la mujer de su vida, la asesina que lo eligió pero que ahora ya no estaba, solo vivía en los ojos azules de Habigail y en su sonrisa que se le parecía tanto. Mary se había ido dejándolo solo con la niña y todo gracias a Moriarty.

Sí, estaba ansioso por llegar al nido.

-Te quedaras todo el tiempo cerca de las patrullas en caso de que te necesite te mandare un mensaje-hablo Sherlock sin voltearlo a ver, al parecer mas entretenido con lo que sea que estuviera haciendo con su celular, por lo que no vio la cara de enojo e incredulidad que tenia John.

-¿En serio no creerás que me quedare lejos de todo esto?-al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Sherlock aparto el celular de enfrente de él y hacer que le volteara a ver- Yo voy contigo.

Por un momento el pelinegro se quedo sin palabras, abrumado por la determinación y el dolor que alcanzo a ver reflejados en los ojos de John. Con solo esa mirada le estaba gritando tantas cosas, le recriminaba unas cuantas y le aseguraba que no tenia miedo de enfrentarse a la persona que mato a su esposa. Casi sede ante John, casi.

-Lo creo, ya que es lo mas lógico-una mirada mas de incredulidad de John. Lo amaba, pero no podía entender como no veía las cosas mas obvias- No vamos a dejar a Habigail sola, ni pienso dejársela encargada a Donovan o a algún incompetente de Soctland Yard.

-Se puede quedar con Greg.

-Seria una opción, pero el vendrá conmigo dentro del edificio- se quedaron nos segundo observando, esperando que alguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer.

John regreso la mirada a la ventana y a las calles húmedas de la periferia de la ciudad sabiéndose el perdedor.

-Lestrade ya esta hayá, me acaba de mandar un mensaje.

John solo asintió en silencio. El ambiente se había vuelto tenso y Habigail lo había notado. Con su pequeña mano alcanzo la cara de su papá y le dio unos ligeros golpes en la mejilla. Por un momento John sintió que sus dos acompañantes le recriminaban por ser tan obstinado. Le sonrió y beso la palma de su mano provocando una risilla adorable que los dos hombres contemplaron orgullosos.

Para cuando llegaron se dieron cuanta que era una especie de fabrica abandonada. Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de John al recordar la fabrica de chocolates donde mantenía escondidos a los niños raptados de su segundo encuentro; no sabia si todo fue al azar o estaba demasiado bien premeditado como para que los mismos escenarios se estuvieran repitiendo. Volteando a ver a Sherlock hablar con Lestrade y otros hombres armados deseo de todo corazón de que el desenlace no fuera el mismo. No creía resistir.

-Serán trasladados a la base de operaciones, cualquier percance serás infirmado y traído de inmediato- le comunico Lestrade a John. Su replica no se hubiera hecho esperar si tan solo la bebe en sus brazos no hubiera estornudado recordándole que ese día estaba siendo particularmente frio. Asintió en silencio, con el seño fruncido solo para que se notara su disconformidad.

Se maldecía a él mismo, ¿desde cuando se había convertido en alguien tan complaciente?

Lestrade se retiro dando las ordenes a quienes los llevarían y a quienes se quedarían con ellos a esperar el ocaso para entrar. Primero cortarían los suministros, después sellarían todas las posibles salidas y por ultimo harían su incursión hacia el interior una vez que se dieran cuanta que no los habían detectado. Nada de sirenas, nada de alarmas y las armas con silenciador. Se notaba que no solo Sherlock y John tenían ganas de atrapar a ese maldito.

Camino lentamente hacia uno de los carros, de los tres que había ahí, hasta que la mano de Sherlock lo freno.

-Cuídate-le dijo. Y por muy enojado que estuviera John, cuando veía esos ojos azules, grises y verdes con una mirada de genuina preocupación no había poder humano que hiciera que siguiera enojado con él.

-Tú también, por favor. Regresa.

Sherlock asintió inclinados para darle un beso, de eso que les encantaba compartir cuando lo creían necesario, cuando en verdad lo sentían sin importar que alguien mas los viera. Lo sujeto fuertemente de la cintura para envolverlo en un abrazo a él y a la bebe.

-No será como la vez anterior- le regalo un beso en la frente a Habigail y se dio la vuelta, levantando el cuello de su abrigo y listo para que el juego comenzara.

John se subió en el carro y abandono el lugar sin poder evitar sentir una opresión fuerte en el pecho y el pensamiento insistente " _Lo esta siendo, es como la vez anterior: no estoy contigo_ " rodando una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Por el amor de Dios, él era un soldado, era un hombre que podía disparar un arma sin el menor rastro de temblor en sus manos y ahí estaba, corriendo en la dirección equivocada, dejando atrás al hombre que amaba.

Abrazo fuertemente a Habigail recordándose porque lo hacia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Las horas habían pasado y la noche con ellas. Contra la aprobación de John fueron trasladados a una casa segura bastante cerca del lugar, pero de nada le servía estar cerca si el maldito y estúpido teléfono nunca sonaba.

Desde que habían llegado los habían mantenido completamente incomunicados, al menos a John, por lo que lo que sucedía afuera del edificio era un total misterio ¿Lo habrían atrapado? ¿Lo habrían matado? O en su defecto ¿Sherlock estaría muerto?

Con una vez tenia mas que suficiente, y estaba seguro que el pelinegro también por lo que si esta vez le llegaba algún mensaje, noticia o escuchaba algo relacionado con la muerte de Sherlock Holmes lo creería sin dudar; no es que no le importara, sino mas bien que él no le causaría el mismo dolor dos veces si no fuera por una buena razón, y una verdadera muerte se le hacia una buena razón.

Escucho balbucear a Habigail que jalaba alegremente de la manta que Mycroft le había regalado la pasada navidad. Le sonrió un poco y ella le regreso la sonrisa en el justo momento en el que Sally Donovan entraba a la habitación, con la respiración agitada y un radio de onda corta en su mano.

-¿Sabes algo de Sherlock?

No hubo necesitada de contestar a la pregunta, la expresión de John fue toda la respuesta que necesito para volver a salir del cuarto y empezar a movilizar a toda la unidad que se había quedado con ellos como la retaguardia.

John cargo a la niña y salió al mismo paso que la mujer, quería una explicación, necesitaba una explicación.

-¿Qué sucedió?- le hablo lo suficientemente alto como para hacerse oír por sobre el ruido.

-Greg perdió de vista al fenómeno por un momento y este desapareció.

-¿Eso hace cuanto fue?

-No responde su radio desde hace una hora, pero se separaron desde hace mas de tres… no tiene idea de a que hora pudo desaparecer.

John cargo a la niña con un solo brazo y agradeció que no estuviera haciendo alboroto-Habigail se estaba entreteniendo viendo a todos correr como poseídos- ya que no solo Sherlock había desaparecido sino también Moriarty. ¡Habían perdido al sospecho y al único capaz de encontrarlo, todo era simplemente genial!

Reviso su teléfono celular para no encontrar ningún mensaje. Sherlock no le mandaría mensaje si se movía de lugar, si los planes cambiaban o si, en general, ocurría algo. Y el saber eso solo le preocupo mucho mas.

De repente el celular empezó a vibrar y a dar el tono de que alguien le estaba llamando, Sherlock nunca llamaba así que de inmediato descarto la idea. Contesto aun sin saber de quien se trataba.

-{Me parece que necesita de un servicio de niñera, doctor}- la voz de Mycroft le llego desde el auricular, ni siquiera necesitaba preguntarse como es que el lo sabia, solo lo hacia y por el momento le bastaba.

-¿Dónde estas?

-{Justo a fuera de la casa de seguridad. Y yo que tú me apresuraba, no creo que tengamos mucho tiempo}-segundos después le corto.

John apresurado corrió hasta encontrarse con el impecable carro negro que llevaba de un lado a otro al mayor de los Holmes. Le entrego a la niña que al ver al hombre extendió los brazos esperando ser cargada.

-¿Qué sabes?-le pregunto antes de que este se metiera al auto una vez que el cambio de brazos fue hecho.

-Lo mismo que tú, incluso menos si es que no ha intentado comunicarse contigo.

-Sherlock no ha…

-No me refería a Sherlock.

Sin decirle mas se subió de nueva cuenta al automóvil dispuesto a irse, cuidando una de las cosas mas valiosas para su hermano en ese momento. Tenia miedo, claro que lo tenia, pero una corazonada, de esas a las que muy pocas veces le hacia caso, le decía que su pequeño hermano volvería a salvo porque su doctor ya iba en camino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

John entendió el comentario de Mycroft hasta que su celular volvió a sonar, esta vez era un mensaje directo desde un numero desconocido.

{Su tiempo se agota, buen doctor}

Apretó fuertemente el celular en su puño después de ver la fotografía que venia adjunta con el mensaje.

Sherlock, esposado a una tubería vieja y rota, con claras muestras de agresión y por lo que parecía inconsciente.

Si no hubiera vuelto a recibir un mensaje, y una imagen de un mapa, estaba seguro que hubiera aventado el celular por el enojo. No solo Moriarty le había arrebatado lo mas preciado que tenia, sino que volvía a hacerle daño a lo único que le quedaba.

{No traigas a nadie contigo, lo sabré si lo haces}

Descargo el archivo adjunto y se dio cuenta de que era una mapa con la señalización del lugar.

La opresión en su pecho se hizo mas notoria, tenia miedo y no sabia si llegaría a tiempo. Mando un mensaje rápido y salió corriendo de la patrulla una vez que llegaron al lugar donde vio al pelinegro por ultima vez. Debía moverse rápido si pretendía salvarlo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-No pudo dejar que se quede aquí, necesita atención medica.

-La misma que yo puedo darle.

Como vio que no podía seguir replicando por ese lado volteo a ver a su ahijada que descansaba muy plácidamente en sus brazos. Fue tanta su atención que puso en ella que John, a penas tuvo las manos desocupadas, le pidió que se la regresara.

-La necesito aquí, esta es su casa.

-Pero tal vez no sea lo mejor si los ve…así.

El comentario no ofendió a John, era plenamente consiente de lo deplorable de su apariencia, la cual era nada con la del hombre recostado, semi inconsciente, en el sofá. Agradecía que su hija estuviera dormida para que no les viera.

-Estará bien, la necesito conmigo hoy.

Lestrade asintió, notando que no podía hacer mas. Dejo un botiquín de medicinas que momentos antes les había dado Mycroft y dejo que John entrara a la comodidad de su departamento a librar su propia batalla con los demonios que se desataron esa noche.

Una vez serrada la puerta llevo a su recamara a Habigail. La recostó en su cuna sin darse cuenta de lo despierta que estaba, de lo atenta que lo miraba y de lo callada que analizaba su aspecto.

Le sonrió pero ella no le regreso el gesto y eso le asusto. Solo le pido que una vez mas le alzara en brazos y él no pudo negárselo. La sostuvo muy fuerte contra su pecho y dejo que la pequeña, de a penas un año y meses, le pasara las manos por la cara golpeada.

Ya no había sangre, de eso se había encargado antes de que Mycroft llegara con la niña, pero las heridas aun no habían sido tratadas y tenían un aspecto horrible. Tenia uno de los pómulos morado y un feo, aunque no profundo, corte en la ceja ocasionado por uno de los golpes que Moran le dio. Ahora entendía a lo que se refería Greg cuando se mostro reacio a dejarla ahí con ellos. Aunque le sorprendió la delicadeza con la que pasaba sus manos, le recorrió la frente y la mejilla, le llevo una mano a la boca y John le dio un pequeño beso en la palma de la mano.

De cierta forma sentía como le estaba dando todo su apoyo al no rehuir de él, al no tenerle miedo. Y como tantas otras veces el observar sus ojos pudo sentir el frio que necesitaba para calmarse, para afrontar el hecho de que él hombre que amaba estaba en la sala, y que el culpable de la mayoría de las desgracias estaba libre, y junto a uno de los mejores militares que alguna vez pudo conocer.

Le dio un nuevo beso en la frente antes de dejarla una vez mas en la cuna lista para dormir. Le sorprendía lo madura que en ocasiones podía parecer, no era normal. Pero claro, ¿Qué en su vida alguna vez fue normal?

Siguió el camino de regreso a la sala para encontrarse que la persona que había dejado semi inconsciente sobre el sillón ya no estaba ahí. Por un momento tuvo miedo, la parte mas irracional y fantasiosa de su cabeza le paso imágenes de alguien entrando por el pelinegro mientras él acostaba a su pequeña hija escaleras arriba, pero estas se detuvieron cuando alcanzo a escuchar el claro sonido del agua dentro del baño. No la regadera, sino la tina.

Con tranquilidad camino hasta el cuarto de baño y se paro en la puerta, recargándose contra el marco, solo para observar al culpable de su vida- de la cual no se quejaba- sentado en medio de la bañera, con las piernas apretadas a su pecho y la cara escondida entre las rodillas. Lo veía respirara rítmicamente por lo que no se preocupo de más, en lugar de eso se detuvo a analizar su piel, su cuerpo, de apariencia lechosa y suave ahora marcado por horribles manchas negras y moradas, a demás de uno que otro corte aun sangrante en la sección de los brazos y las manos. Se inclino junto a él, fuera de la bañera, y cerro la llave del agua cuando vio que esta cubría lo suficiente del cuerpo de Sherlock. Se pudo de pie de nuevo y salió por el botiquín que le habían dejado. Se detuvo un momento, suspiro y una vez mas volvió al baño listo para curarle las heridas al pelinegro.

Sherlock seguía en la misma posición, sin importarle que John empezara a limpiar las heridas y a poner una crema rara y de color asqueroso sobre los moretones que el agua dejaba a la vista, seguía tan perdido en sus pensamientos y pareciendo tan diferente de él mismo que John tuvo ganas de soltarle un golpe y hacerle entrar en razón. Hacerle olvidar las cosas que estaba pensando pero que estaba muy decidido a no compartir con él. Pero en lugar de golpearlo pensó mejor las cosas y se quito la ropa, se metió junto a Sherlock en la bañera y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos.

Sus manos tenían mas color que todo el cuerpo de Sherlock, pero se encontraban igual o peor que todo el cuerpo de Sherlock. Sus nudillos estaban abiertos y los moretones se estaban empezando a hacer visibles, siguió la línea de sus manos hacia la cara del pelinegro, quien lo observaba atentamente, ahora si tenia toda su atención.

-¿En que piensas?- la pregunta de John salió como un susurro, tenia miedo de escuchar su respuesta pero al mismo estaba ansioso por saber lo que pensaba. John siempre quería saber lo que Sherlock pensaba.

Sherlock guardo silencio.

-Que todo fue inútil… Que él est…-John le callo con un beso en los labios, no le dejo hablar, no le dejo seguir diciendo mentiras.

Cuando termino el lento y pausado beso, doloroso si tenían en cuenta el labio partido que Sherlock tenia, John se acerco mas al cuerpo contrario y acurruco su cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. Ahí se sentía en tanta paz, se sentía tan tranquilo y fuerte, como si nadie pudiera nuca interferir con nada.

-No mientas-le volvió a susurrar-¿En que piensas?

Sherlock guardo silencio y John no quería que guardara silencio.

-Pudiste haber muerto.

-Pero no lo hice.

-Pero…

Un beso más, la forma mas efectiva de callar al gran detective consultor.

-No existen los peros, Sherlock. Estoy vivo, estoy aquí y Moriarty no va a cambiar eso.

-Nunca creímos que pudiera matar a Mary, y lo hizo.

Ahora fue el turno de John para guardar silencio.

Sherlock no era tonto, tal vez un poco cuando de naturaleza humana se tratara, pero concia a John como nunca había conocido a alguien y sabia que tenia que ocupar palabras reales y crudas para que, en ocasiones, entendiera el punto.

Le abrazo por la cintura, reconfortándole después de haberle lastimado, y lo acerco mas hacia él, cuidando que ninguno de los dos se lastimara mas de lo que ya estaban.

-Estoy vivo, Sherlock. Acabo de acostar a mi hija, acabo de curara tus heridas… no podría hacerlo si no estuviera vivo. Por hoy, Moriarty no mato a ninguno.

Sherlock suspiro, no quería discutir con él, no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo. Hace tiempo le había prometido que vengaría la muerte de sus esposa y ahora le prometía a él, no, a John no, le prometía a Habigail que tendría un padre quien la viera crecer y quien cuidaría de ella, y si el podría entrar en ese pequeño mundo seria feliz.

 _Así que esto es a lo que llaman felicidad._

Pero antes, en ese momento, tenia que sacarlo todo, todo el miedo que sintió al ver como Moran, el nuevo compinche de Moriarty, se afanaba en golpear cada parte del cuerpo de John, de su John, hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente pero con la fuerza suficiente como para sostener un arma y disparar, haciendo que los incompetentes de Scotland Yard, y Lestrade, supieran donde encontrarlos. Tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Creí que tú…por un momento-John le interrumpió, pero ahora no con un beso sino con la delicada risa que salió de sus labios.

-Conozco el sentimiento, es horrible ¿no es así?-John le miro a los ojos y Sherlock solo asintió con calma.

Se acurrucaron una vez mas, esperarían a que el agua dejara de estar caliente y solo hasta ese momento saldrían de la bañera. Hacia frio afuera, y John quería hacer lo que no pudo hacer temprano por la mañana: dormir junto a Sherlock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esto estuvo varado en mi computadora por mucho tiempo, desde el 29 de Enero para ser exactos. Pero bueno, aquí esta y espero que les guste. La idea salió de una imagen, y pues en esto se convirtió.

Cualquier duda háganmela saber, puedo responder lo que sea, bueno, tal vez no lo que sea.

Quiero aclarar que esto vendría siendo después de todo lo que conocemos en la serie y después de mi historia de **De uno a dos** , aunque espero que se lea bien sin la necesidad de haber leído la otra, según yo si.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos.


End file.
